Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and a rotor having a rotatable hub with one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
To ensure that wind power remains a viable energy source, efforts have been made to increase energy outputs by modifying the size and capacity of wind turbines, such as by increasing the length of the rotor blades. One known strategy for reducing the complexity and costs associated with pre-forming, transporting, and erecting wind turbines having rotor blades of increasing lengths is to manufacture each rotor blade in blade segments. The blade segments may then be assembled to form the rotor blade. However, known joint designs for connecting blade segments together typically have a variety of disadvantages. For example, many known joint designs utilize mechanical fasteners, such as bolts/nuts or pins, to secure blade segments together. However, with such mechanical joints, the jointed rotor blade assembly may often exhibit performance-related issues at the location of the joint, such as increased noise and/or aerodynamic issues.
Accordingly, a sealing member that may be installed at the location of a blade joint defined between adjacent blade segments of a jointed rotor blade assembly to address one or more of the performance-related issues associated with the blade joint would be welcomed in the technology.